Boats and Birds
by mindtomouth
Summary: Kazune muses on his feelings as he dashes off to the Karasumas' for the final battle. A songfic to Gregory and the Hawk's 'Boats and Birds'. KxK fluff.


**More KxK fluff, a songfic this time. This is really bad so sorry. Please review, I like knowing what you all think about my writing. I was really happy with the feedback I got from _Rain Magic_ so I thought I'd give it another go. This is a reflection of Kazune's feelings towards Karin during the series when he goes to save her from Karasuma. From my POV anyway.**

**The song is Boats and Birds by Gregory and the Hawk. I highly reccomend them by the way. I ordered their CD for Christmas and it's beautiful. Check out their Myspace sometime if you want a taste of their music. ****As for the song itself, go download it. It is positively the cutest song I've ever heard, and it's so simple with the acoustic. You can either download the original or Black Rain's cover sung by the lovely photographer Lara Jade [larafairie is her well-known name with her boyfriend Ant Moore on guitar. Both are equally gorgeous.**

**Enjoy! 3**

* * *

He loved her. Damn. He couldn't believe it. He fell in love with her. He knew it was inevitable, but he didn't expect it to be like this. Not in a million years. The feeling was so strange. But it was exhilarating. 

_If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky.  
You can hide underneath me and come out at night._

Whenever he saw her, his heart exploded from his chest. He wanted to hug her and hold her and not let her go ever. He wanted to protect her from everything that would dare harm her. He wanted to bottle all her tears so she couldn't cry them again. He wanted to save every smile he saw on her lips. But mostly, he wanted her to feel this way too. He wanted her to rely on him for everything, to trust he would always be there for her.

_When I turn jet black & you show off your light.  
__I live to let you shine._

She was so amazing. Every time he felt like giving in and just let his deformed body kill him, she pulled him out of that darkness into this brilliant white light. Even when she was in pain, she tried her best to smile through it and not let anyone else get sucked into her unhappiness. Even when she was visibly sad, she seemed to have this light in her that still shone through it to make sure no one else could lose their way too. He always tried his best when he saw that light flicker to keep it going, so she wouldn't give up. Even if it made her mad sometimes, he still did it anyway.

_But you can sky rocket away from me.  
And never come back if you find another galaxy.  
Far from here, with more room to fly._

But they always fought. He'd get so frustrated with her sometimes or she would just be fed up with him. And they wouldn't talk. Or look at each other. And she'd find someone else to shine for, someone else to watch her light so it wouldn't die. And it killed him because she seemed so much happier when it was that way. He didn't blame her, he knew he was such a jerk sometimes. But he just couldn't help it; he couldn't stop himself when he got going.

_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by._

But she'd always come back to him in the end. And that made him happier than anything.

_If you'll be my boat, I'll be your sea.  
The depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity._

He loved her so much. He loved how she laughed at him sometimes when he saw a bug or something. He loved how she smiled at him when he was mad or upset. He loved the faces she made whenshe was worrying over something. He loved how she'd blush over stupid little things. He loved how she looked when she was mad or annoyed.

_Ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze.  
I live to make you free. _

He loved how she always tried her hardest, even though it sometimes wasn't good enough. He loved how she was just so clueless sometimes and curious about everything. He loved how she was always willing to act like a fool to keep everyone else smiling. He loved how everything made her happy for some reason. He loved how she was both simple and complex at the same time. He wanted to make sure she'd always stay like that.

_But you can set sail to the west if you want to.  
And past the horizons 'till I can't even see you.  
Far from here, where the beaches are wide._

But no matter how much he tried to let her know how he felt, she never saw it. She liked Kirika. She never listened when he said something wasn't right about him, she just got mad and would say how Kirika was so much nicer than he was. And she'd run to him whenever they fought. Whenever she had a problem. Whenever she wanted someone to be with her. And that frustrated him even more because it meant some other guy made her happier than he could make her. And he knew he could never have her, even if she was supposed to be his.

_Just leave me your wake to remember you by._

Maybe that's why he hugged her so much. Or why he smiled at her more than he did to anyone else. Or why he told her if they were stuck together forever he would marry her. Or why he'd give up his own costume so she would stop crying. Or why he'd let her see him cry. Or why he'd make her kiss him. Not just because he loved her, because he wanted to prove to her how much he did so she could see he was better for her than anyone else. How selfish.

_If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky.  
You can hide underneath me and come out at night. _

But when he woke up to see her sleeping by his bed, he felt that he might've gotten through to her. They told him he had been out for two weeks. Did that mean she waited for him all that time? But did she only wait because she was his friend and was worried? Or because she didn't want to lose him? Then she yelled at him and hit him, running out of the room. He couldn't help but smile. She was worried about him, but was too proud to show it. That made him even happier.

_When I turn jet black & you show off your light.  
I live to let you shine. _

Then they went to the festival together. He wanted to hang out with her, but he was dragged off by Himeka before he could ask. So she went off with Micchi. He forced himself to say it was okay, that he couldn't ask for anything more from her. But then he lost Himeka and found her looking around appearing lost. So he grabbed her hand and led her through the crowds, lying and telling her he would help her find Micchi. But he led her to a booth, hoping to distract her from finding him. He won her a toy, an odd-looking one, but it still made her smile. Then she got all excited over these silly plastic rings. She bought one, glowing in happiness as she put it on. He didn't know what came over him, but he got one too. And he smiled at her, telling her they matched. His heart pounded as a blush crept along her face, but then she smiled and laughed. He felt so happy just being around her. So he told her. The look on her face worried him at first, but then he realized she was just shocked at his forwardness.

_But you can skyrocket away from me.  
And never come back if you find another glaxy.  
Far from here with more room to fly._

Then she was gone. In the blink of an eye, she was carried away, crying out his name. All he could do was watch as she vanished into the sky. He was so shocked at first that he was numb. He didn't hear Micchi or Himeka or Yuuki. All he could hear was her crying out. Then, anger swept over him. No. He wouldn't get away with this. No one took what belonged to him. No one hurt what belonged to him.

_Just leave me y__our stardust to remember you by._

He didn't care. Even if he would never get the chance to tell her everything or see her again, he needed to protect her. He knew he couldn't lose her like this, without him doing anything to help. It didn't matter if he died. He loved her, even if she didn't love him back. If he died, at least he would die knowing he saved her.

_Stardust to remember you by…_

He loved her. Damn.


End file.
